


I am Spider-Man

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Physics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: A young boy named Alex Abon builds a suit to make himself spiderman.





	I am Spider-Man

 

Let’s run this one more time, from the top. My name is Alex Abon. I watched these movies, the first few about a 15 year old high school student named Peter Parker, and the most recent one about a 13 year old middle school student named Miles Morales, a 38 year old man named Peter B. Parker,  a roughly 10 year old girl named Penny Parker, a probably 30 year old man named Peter Parker, a probably two year old pig (I’m serious) named Peter Porker, and a roughly 14 year old girl named Gwen Stacy. And I dreamt of becoming my universe’s Spider-Man.

And for a while, that’s all it was. A dream. Then one day, a spider bit me. No, it wasn’t radioactive, but it gave me inspiration. I enrolled in as many physics classes as I could, and  built myself a spider suit. I Could now do anything a spider could, and more. Web-sling? Check. Venom Strike? Check. Stickiness? Check. Invisibility? Check. Super strength? Check. Super speed? Check. Coolness? Triple-check.

It took me a while, but I eventually mastered the powers of spider man. I learned how to position my arm as not to dislocate my shoulder when I swing. I learned how to build a perfect mask to that I could see, but no one could see my eyes, or anywhere on my face. I learned how to collapse my suit into a ring and make it pop out onto me. I learned how to relax my hands so I can fall off a surface. I now, and this universe’s Spider-Man. 


End file.
